Murdering a Marauder, keeping a secret
by AikenClay
Summary: One of the Marauders is becoming a hunted item, see how the marauders meet after Remus' "werewolf attack" and how things that had not been noticed than or becoming more noticeable now. No Slash. Read and review


At the hours before the start of sunset, the young child had been lying with his stomach pressed against the spotted rug that his mother had always commented on being ugly with a open Defecse book facing up at him so that the words appeared to jump to his sight. Despite being the young age of only four years old, Remus John Lupin had already been tired of playing railroad with his usless toy trains and reading alphabet books, so he begged his mother to teach him how to read adult sized books. After the numerous arguements about wether their only child should be able to learn more than a child of his age, his father who had been against a child learning anything at all finally agreed as long as his son did more work around the house than before. With his hands pressed firmly against the black and white words, he tried his best to mouth out the sound of each word with little success, but at long last the thought of giving up and admitting defeat washed over him like an unwanted wave of panic. It had not been the overall thought of stopping something that he really wanted more than attending things that normal children attended, but the fact that he would have to admit that his father had been right about him being useless at anything but housework made the idea less appealing. Instead, feeling like he would rather do anything else, Remus slammed the covers of the book closed so taht they touched and went to place the book on the shelf along with his fathers other books. A unusal pitch black book with the small picture of a green snake spitting fire from its' mouth seemed to stick out amoung the collection of colorful books that rested on the shelf, and Remus had the sudden urge to touch it but a voice came from on of the rooms made him turn around with a small scream as if he had been caught doing somehting wrong.

_I played the fool today_

_And I just dream of vanishing into the crowd_

_Longing for home again_

_But home is a feeling I buried in you_

"I didn't think that it would really make a difference about allowing our son to have a chance to get outside these motionless walls, but if you have something against our son being able to find out what it is like to touch grass than you speak to him. I only want to take him out to a store, so that he could feel the wind blowing through his hair before he becomes too old to enjoy it, but I can see taht I should go alone because you do not want that for our child." Framed between the entrance to the kitchen doorway, half wanting to stick to the edge because he had not wanted to hear his parents argueing anymore about him, stood four year old Remus with his usually neat sandy brown hair sticking up at odd angles with his right hand pressed against his ear because he did not want to once again hear his name being brought up in a fight. He swallowed hard at the sight of his father, a tall thin man with his that matched his own but eyes as dark as the night sky, reached out with his boney hand and grabbed a fistful of thich brown hair that had been still attached to his mothers head. Half wanting to close his eyes and shut out the scene, half wanting just to run away from the life that he was living, he saw to his horr that his father had reached out with his other hand for his wand that had been sitting on the kitchen table and stuck it up against her neck so that her breathing could barely be heard. Remus could not hear what his father had whispered into his mothers' ears, but after a few moments she had announced that she would be going to a store with her husband and Remus would be best to sit and lock the door behind them.

_I'm all right, I'm all right_

_It only hurts when I breathe_

_I can't ask for things to be still again_

_I can't ask if I could walk through the world in your eyes_

_Longing for home again_

_But home is a feeling I buried in you_

Feeling almost light headed, a young fragile right leg inched slightly off to the side, Remus could feel each part of his body moving inch by inch away from the creature that now met his gaze. His heart had been a drum pounding against the surface of his chest which hurt instantly, his legs were becoming large pieces of heavy lead, and each breath that he took jabbed pain throughout his whole body. Remus swallowed hard at the sight of the creature, than slowly as if willing himself to make the final attempt, he ran as fast as his little legs would allow himself to be carried but the sounds of the footsteps of the monster behind him started to paralyze him with a forbbiden fear as a liquid chill ran down his back. Turning slightly off to the side, his heels digging into the soft muddy dirt from the rain that had fallen that very morning, Remus stood transfixed in horror at the sight of the creature hovering above him.

_I'm all right, I'm all right_

_It only hurts when I breathe_

_I'm all right, I'm all right_

_It only hurts when I breathe_

_My window through which nothing hides_

_And everything sings_

_I'm counting the signs_

_Cursing the miles in between_

_Home is the feeling I buried in you_

_I'm all right, I'm all right_

_It only hurts when I breathe_

Striking him in an instant, the steel like paws of the creature forced the fragile child to the ground which caused Remus to speak a low grown of pain. The force of the attack had left his face scratched up badly from the broken glass bottles people sometimes threw in the woods along with the twigs that poked up from the dirt like claws. Smoke filled with the surface of the amber eyes boy as he started to lose sight of what had been in front of him, his arms started to fill with pain as a slash appeared though the clouds on his arm. Thick blood trickled warm and hot alonside his body. A sharp piercing blow with the creatures teeth ripped part of Remus' skin clealy off, its' claws ripping away at the clothes hanging loosly over his shoulders, its' fur still sticking upa t odd angles as blood dripped from its' teeth. Another blow with its' mighty sweeping claws, and Remus had started to scream when he felt his right leg almost being torn from his body when the creature attempted to drag him away from where he lay. Remus had started, to his own dislike, to be able to see exactly what had been going on but the site of his own blood on the creatures fur almost mad ehim want to vomit. His head felt dizzy, and the pain that had been going through him increased almost instantly when he was able to notice what had been going on. He tried to chance to look at this arm, but he grew sick at the sight of his right arm sticking almost apart from his body with blood everywhere on the ground. He couldn't stant it any longer, and soon blackness washed over him.


End file.
